The applicant company has developed a prototype voice analysis station which integrates a number of minimally invasive techniques for visualizing and quantifying those aspects of voice quality which are related to the functioning of the laryngeal voice source. As presently configured, this voice analysis station develops a unified- computer-based record of parameters and waveforms related to glottal airflow, subglottal air pressure, radiated acoustic pressure (microphone), and vocal fold contact area (EGG). This project has the goal of developing a new system of digital stroboscopy which could generate dynamic video images of laryngeal vocal fold vibration that could be readily integrated into a computer- based voice analysis station, and which offer several advantages not attainable with standard laryngostroboscopy. A prototype digital stroboscope would be developed and tested in Phase I. A practical version suitable for clinical use would be developed in Phase II and integrated into a voice analysis station. Suggested voice testing protocols would also be developed in Phase II and field tested.